yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthbound Immortal
| romaji = Jibakushin | trans = Earthbound God | fr_name = Esprit de la Terre Immortel | fr_trans= Immortal Spirit of the Earth | de_name = Erdgebundener Unsterblicher | de_name2= Erdgott (later anime) | cr_name = Prizemljeni Besmrtnik | it_name =Immortale Terrestre | it_trans = Earthly Immortal | ko_name = 지박신 | ko_hanja=地縛神 | ko_romanized=Jibaksin | ko_trans = Earthbound God | pt_name = Imortal Terrestre | pt_trans = Earthly Immortal | es_name = Inmortal Terrestre | es_trans = Earthly Immortal | sets = * Raging Battle * Ancient Prophecy * Stardust Overdrive | tcg = * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack * Legendary Duelists: Immortal Destiny | ocg = * Extra Pack Volume 3 * Duelist Edition Volume 3 * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 5 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Earthbound Immortal", known as "Earthbound God" ( Jibakushin) in Japan, is a sub-archetype of the "Earthbound" archetype used by the Dark Signers in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, composed of seven Level 10 DARK monsters with various Types. "Earthbound Immortals" are based on the Nazca Lines. Each of them are pictured rising from their corresponding Line and their form matches the being they represent, as well as their Type. The "Earthbound Immortals" also each have a color of the rainbow. They are among the largest monsters seen in the anime; dwarfing humans and being comparable to massive buildings in size. Anime The Earthbound Immortals are the evil incarnations that were sealed away in the underworld by the Crimson Dragon and its servants 5000 years before the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These malicious entities were released as a result of the Zero Reverse incident. They serve as the ace monsters of the Dark Signers, possessing them to serve as gatekeepers of Old Ener-D, which serves as the entrance of the underworld. Members Playing style The "Earthbound Immortal" monsters are very powerful and have effects that range from inflicting Effect Damage to your opponent while locking their Battle Phase ("Chacu Challhua"), to taking control of an opposing monster, as in the case of "Uru". Also, all of them can attack their opponent directly and cannot be targeted for attacks. As powerful as they are, they have some drawbacks: there cannot be more than 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field at the same time. They are also destroyed if there is no Field Spell Card active, much like cards in the "Malefic" archetype. Despite the restrictions, they can all be Special Summoned with no other conditions. So dumping the "Earthbound Immortals" in the GY then Special Summoning them back is another easy way to get them. Recommended Cards Weaknesses Because they depend on Field Spell Cards being on the field, cards like "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon" and even "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Twin Twisters", etc. can cause "Earthbound Immortal" monsters to destroy themselves. However, in the anime, and some video games where Turbo Duel existed, this weakness is eliminated as Spell World cannot be destroyed at all, making them also completely immune to this weakness. As a result, if an Earthbound Immortal is summoned during a Turbo Duel, you either has 10 Speed Counterparts to destroy them, or prevent them from being summoned in the first place. Cards like "Field Barrier" or "Malefic Stardust Dragon" can be used to protect a Field Spell Card from being destroyed, but the latter means that the direct attacking effects can't be utilized. This is because Malefic cards are the only monsters that can attack while on the field. Cards that cause the Field Spell Card to leave the field without destroying it (such as "Shaddoll Dragon" and "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer") are still a threat even with "Field Barrier" or "Number 66: Master Key Beetle". This can cause additional problems if "Field Barrier" is in play, as it prevents a new Field Spell Card being played while it is active. Trivia * Some fans of the show and players of the trading card game get confused on how to pronounce "Ccapac Apu" and "Ccarayhua's" names due to the double C. ** The first C is pronounced "co". See Also *Card Rulings:Earthbound Immortal Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Category:TCG and OCG archetypes